No time
by Elby-Tiadoroppu
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel are patiently waiting for their brides. While waiting, they start to chat a little... VERY short oneshot. Gajeel x Levy and Natsu x Lucy. Rated T for scolding.


**This idea just popped into my mind while cooking, since it stayed stuck, I wrote it down.**

**How boredom can control our lives... -.-**

**GaLe and NaLu, right before their big day ^^  
**

**Fairy Tail and its awesome characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this short, simple fanfic!**

* * *

The two male dragonslayers were patiently waiting for their brides to arrive. While waiting, they started to chat a little...

"do you feel as great as I do?"

"Nah, I feel way better than that" he said with a smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the moment

"dude, that was a ... retro...? Retoro...? reto..toro...? Retroic? Retro...roric? Re-" he was still looking for the right word as Gajeel cut him off

"Rhetorical question, I know"

"woooow, metalhead, Levy sure changed ya!"

"the fuck are you sayin' now?"

"Well, all of a sudden, you know difficult words...!"

"No shit, flamebrain! Thought I knew the word 'rhetorical' before that!"

"_And _you've gotten used to books, cuteness, ..."

"The hell?"

"_yeah! _And you actually took _singing classes_ on her behalf! Dude, you'd never do that before!"

"Tch...Like bunnygirl had no effect on you..."

"HEY! Me and Luce have been friends long before we got together! Our relationship couldn't have changed anything!"

"Seriously? You've scored high though, I mean, she's a _Heartfillia_! You must've at least _noticed_ that!"

"Pff, I don't care 'bout her family, unless she cares off course! Then I'd care too!"

"So fucking simple minded, moron!"

"Really? Then what about you? What does Levy's family have?"

"I don't know anything 'bout her family, dude"

"What the hell? You're getting married in a few hours! How the hell can you not know?"

"Easy, we don't talk 'bout it." He said with a simple but slightly frustrated tone

"Why not?" His curiosity was obviously touched

"'Cause she knows I don't wanna talk 'bout mine, not happy with that?"

"You have a family?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout Metalicana, you idiot."

"Ow...Well, I talk with Luce about Igneel all the time! You know there was this time that-" He was cut off again

"Will you fucking shut up already? The reason we don't talk about her family is 'cause she knows it reminds me of him, so where the fuck did you get the idea that talking about your stupid father was gonna help cheer me up?"

right at that moment, the two best friends walked in. At the sound of Gajeels raging voice, they froze and stared at them with questioning faces. Of course, they could've known that they'd start arguing, but this time, they were just blankly staring at them...Oh, right, they were about to get married.

Gaping at their future wives, the two hotheaded dragonslayers forgot their argument and got serious

"LUCE! You looks absolutely beautiful!" Yep, _very_ serious Natsu...

"ah...erm...thanks honey..." she said while her face began to redden

The bookworm however, simply walked towards Gajeel with a beaming smile "Hi, how're you doing? Handling the nerves well?"

"Freaking bloody nervous" he said with a smile, then subtly lowered his head and whispered in her ear "It's the first time I've seen a shrimp_ this_ gorgeous...I wonder if she's taken?"

She giggled at the joke and as a response whispered "Who knows, maybe you should ask her out?"

"Nah, think I'm gonna marry her right away" The smirk on his face widened and they kissed. Oh how she loved it when his jokes turned into such a romantic scene!

"Hey, you two! Shouldn't you get married _before_ we tell you to get a room?" Natsu yelled, Lucy chuckled, they sure were good at hiding their nervousness in jokes.

What the guys didn't know, was that their fiance's had been screaming, yelling, freaking out, tripping, crying and re-doing makeup and hair for a few million times, Their nervousness had definitely taken its toll. The dressing rooms were a mess.

But they didn't care. Right now, it was the most important that they'd get married with the man they loved most, and make this the best day of their lives.

So there was so time for nervousness, nor arguments, only for love.

* * *

**Omg, the end is just so, incredibly _cheesy..._**

**Oh well... Hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
